


every time feels like a revival

by invertedrainbow



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, and everything goes downhill from there, and he doesn't know who to talk about it with, basically gavin has a silly little crush on michael, so he turns to griffon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invertedrainbow/pseuds/invertedrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin was, for the most part, an idiot. And he knew it, of course.</p><p>He was constantly aware that he usually needed to get his head out of his ass more often, because there’s just no filter on the shit he says, does and thinks. Sometimes he wondered why people liked him, why people still talked to him, and why, basically.</p><p>He was an idiot because he found pissing off Michael the most amazing thing in his life. (Probably because of all the tackling and touching and skin-rubbing and contact and oh.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	every time feels like a revival

 

Gavin thought it was stupid to feel like this for a co-worker, let alone Michael “Rage Quit” Jones, of all people.

It started when Michael was hired. He figured they could be friends; Rooster Teeth was a good environment for working relations, and Gavin was completely professional. They shook it up with a smile, and he can’t help but notice Michael’s tinged cheeks and his perfectly-messy curls. He felt something on his stomach, fluttering and faint, but he ignored it, as always.

He always did.

Soon, Achievement Hunter was born and surprisingly, Geoff asked him to join the team, along with Jack Patillo and Michael Jones. Soon, Ray Narvaez Jr. joined the team, and Ryan Haywood was added as well. The sitting arrangements were easily negotiated. Gavin was beside the door, Michael was beside Gavin, Ray was beside the window. (And everything else didn’t matter, Gavin mumbled to himself.)

 _Michael was beside Gavin_ , he repeated to himself as he edited a Let’s Play. He wondered if he could take a peek of the redhead before he took notice. He decided to take his chances and peered.

_Oh, look at his little beanie! Look at those cute curls! And oh, he’s wearing a new sweater! Is that from the store?_

But alas, he was Gavin after all, so he might have looked a little too long for his sake (“Five minutes can’t be too long, right?” Gavin would ask himself often.) that when Michael turned to him to ask a question, his stare might have been dead set on Michael’s face.

“Uh, Gavin?”

“Yes, my little angel?”

“What?” Michael shot him a confused look and Gavin immediately realized what he just said. He smiled sweetly and tried to coax it with an excuse, but he realized he  _was_  Gavin.

“What? Is there something wrong, Mavvy Wavvy?”

“Well, uh,” Michael shrugged it off for a second and slid his chair near Gavin’s, and he proceeded on asking away. Gavin tried to focus on his question,  _he really tried_ , but Michael bumped his shoulder against his softly, leaning in dangerously closer, and Gavin swore he could count Michael’s eyelashes from the proximity. There was this faint scent of coffee in him and he breathe in, trying to remember how familiar this all is. “Gavin?”

Gavin’s eyes were closed, because if they weren’t, he wasn’t sure what he would do. He opened them slowly and he could see Michael was worried, so he drew back slowly and massaged his temples.

“Sorry lad; had a tough night last night,” Gavin explained, and Michael just nodded. “Also, I can do that for you if you want.”

“Oh come on, don’t be an idiot, Gavin. You’re tired enough as it is.”

“It’s hard to explain what you should do, though,” Gavin mumbled as he removed his headphones. “Tell you what. Get me a cup of joe in return.”

“Are you sure?”

“ _Absolutely_  positive, my little Michael. Now shoo,” Gavin grinned playfully, and Michael detached himself from his table to get coffee. Gavin watched him as he left, and he sighed once the door was closed. “Oh, my dear little Mi-cool,” His elbow was on the desk, his cheek resting on the palm of his hand, and he bit his pinky with much force. “ _Damnit.”_

\--

 

Gavin was, for the most part, an idiot. And he knew it, of course.

He was constantly aware that he usually needed to get his head out of his ass more often, because there’s just no filter on the shit he says, does and thinks. Sometimes he wondered why people liked him, why people still talked to him, and  _why_ , basically.

He was an idiot because he found pissing off Michael the most amazing thing in his life. (Probably because of all the tackling and touching and skin-rubbing and contact and  _oh._ )

 

\--

 

“Griffon, I have a problem.”

They were out on the backyard having drinks when the issue was brought up. Griffon was working on a new piece for a client and Gavin was watching her work process. Usually, Gavin would talk to Geoff about his problems but this was directly related to Achievement Hunter, and he didn’t want to stress Geoff further. Besides, he found peace on confiding his problems with Griffon because she understood, most of the time. She was motherly and she dealt with problems with such finesse.

“Wait a sec hun,” Griffon managed to scream in the midst of the roaring chainsaw in her hand. Gavin was wearing the same safety goggles she was wearing, and was standing at a safe distance. When she finished the base shape of the piece, she turned off the chainsaw and left it near the table she was working on. Gavin approached her and she approached him back with a satisfied grin, trying to remove the wood chips from her jumper. “My pace for this one is a little too fast, so I’m gonna need some traffic.” They walked over the nearby cooler and grabbed their respective bottles of beer. “Spill.”

“I have this… uh,” Gavin contemplated on the proper term to be used on his case. He wasn’t even sure by then how he felt. “Crush, I guess, on one of the staff in Rooster Teeth, and I was wondering if that’s unprofessional…?”

Griffon looked him down to see if he was kidding, but he wasn’t, so she laughed. “You have got to be kidding, Gavin. You call Rooster Teeth a completely professional work place?” She laughed again. “Oh, hun. While I agree that Rooster Teeth is professional in terms of the work done, I beg to differ in terms of the relationships.”

“What do you mean?”

“Rooster Teeth is a big happy, messed-up family, Gavin. They mock your flaws, but accept you anyway.” Griffon patted Gavin’s shoulder reassuringly. “So, what seems to be the problem?”

“It’s Michael.”

“Oh dear.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“You’re a masochist, aren’t you?”

“Of course not!”

“Well, good luck on that! I bet he’ll be  _amazing_  in bed—”

“Griffon!”

“What? It’s probably true. With all that energy in him, I doubt if he doesn’t have the stamina to go more than five ro—”

Gavin had to hide the blush that crept on his cheeks while he tuned out the rest of what Griffon had to say.

 

\--

 

He tried to be extra affectionate on Let’s Plays. He constantly wondered why he couldn’t do it in real life.

 

\--

Soon enough, he began to think that Michael didn’t notice any of the shit he did. It wasn’t even up for discussion. Michael was dense as sausages, and Gavin wasn’t sure he can take any of inner turmoil caused by the redhead, so when Geoff asked the whole Rooster Teeth staff if they wanted to come with him on a local bar, Gavin was the very first one who said yes.

 

* * *

 

By the ninth song on Michael Jones’ playlist, he knew it was gonna be hard to ignore Gavin completely. To be perfectly fair, it’s not like he was trying to be ignored.

“Michael, Michael, Michael, Miiiiiiiichaeeeeeeeeeeeeel,” Gavin cooed, rubbing his cheek against Michael’s arm. He stared straight to his laptop screen, turning the volume up to tune out whatever noise he was making.

Gavin was out drinking with the rest of the Rooster Teeth staff, and Michael respectfully declined the offer. Ray went with him on his apartment to play Bioshock with him for a while, then left after dinner, which were two boxes of pizza rolls. Around two hours later, there was a knock on his door, and there stood Gavin, drunk beyond relief.

“Hey Mi-cool,” Gavin slurred before completely collapsing against him. His dead weight was heavy against Michael’s arms, and he figured he could just pull him in. And he did. Michael let him sleep on the couch while he edited the new Rage Quit, a more-or-less decent throwback playlist booming on his headphones. He counted the hours.

Three hours later, and around two batches of lattes from that amazing coffee maker, Gavin woke up. He was still drunk, and Michael was annoyed for some reason, so he decided to ignore Gavin as long as he could.

Nine songs later, that is.

“Gavin, stop touching me.”

“Michael, you don’t have to be so hostile!”

“You’re drunk,” Michael said as if he were stating that the sky is blue. “You’re drunk and stupid,” He added, and went back to editing. Gavin looked at him in utter confusion, and he growled to himself. “You’re a fucking idiot for coming here.”

“Geoff left me in the bar with Monty and Joel and Burnie and they didn’t want to give me a ride to Geoff’s house because it was the other side of town! Besides, I might wake up the Ramseys, and Millie has school tomorrow, and Griffon has to do that carving thingamabob, and Geoff has to drink more bevs, and—“

“Oh my god, Gavin, I thought you couldn’t get any more irritating than how you normally are, but you just have to fucking prove a point, huh?” Michael was getting even more frustrated. He didn’t even know why. It was around 4 in the morning and they had to be at work early for the Immersion shoot, so he can’t afford not to sleep, but he currently was doing the exact same thing he can’t afford, so frustration was all over the place. He could cry. “Shut the fuck up, idiot!”

“Oh, my little Michael’s pissed,” Gavin crooned, and the rest was hazy.

Michael may have removed his headphones and shut his laptop close in light speed, throwing it at the other side of the couch. He pushed Gavin down the floor and punched him square on the face, and another, and another, and when he realized he was  _hurting_  Gavin, he stopped midway a punch and got off Gavin’s stomach, pushing himself away and coming to a dead end when he reached the couch, and he gasped and didn’t know what to do.

There was a bit of blood on his knuckles and he started to shake uncontrollably. Gavin sat up and shook his head, trying to shake off the liquor in his system, and when he saw Michael wedged against the couch, shaking, he rushed to his aid.

“I-I’m sorry, Gavin, oh god, I’m so fucking sorry—“

“Shhhh, Michael, it’s okay—“

“It’s not! Jesus, Gavin, you’re bleeding!”

“Nah, it’s just a spot, nothing big—“

“Nothing big? I almost broke your nose!”

“Actually, you did, but that’s the least of my worries, lad.”

Michael never noticed that Gavin was holding his hands and only noticed when Gavin kissed them lightly, to which Michael only said, “You’re still drunk, Gavin.”

“I probably still am,” He mumbled.

“I don’t want you to do these things when you’re drunk, stupid.” Michael’s blush was evident and Gavin smiled. He let go of Michael’s hands and raised them up for view. “Good. Wait here, I’ll get the first-aid kit.”

“You have a first-aid kit? Oh, Michael, you worry-wart sausage.”

“Don’t,” Michael shot him a glare before leaving the room. “push your chances, idiot.”

Soon Michael was back with a small box, and he started cleaning the blood off Gavin’s nose and lip, and soon there were haphazardly-placed band-aids on his face, and Gavin was grinning. Michael could tell that the Brit was still intoxicated, so he pulled him in his room and tucked him in.

“You earn a spot on my room tonight since I punched the fuck out of you,” Michael explained, to which Gavin said thanks. “You’re welcome, buddy. I’m sorry too, again. I just—“

“I know; I was way out of the line on that one. I know that video is due tomorrow,” Gavin slurred sleepily. “Thank you.”

“It’s nothing.”

They were silent for a while. Michael can’t bring himself to leave the room with Gavin still awake. Gavin can’t bring himself to sleep when Michael was around.

“Hey Michael?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I still do those things when I’m not drunk anymore?”

Michael found himself laughing at that. He answered with a small kiss on Gavin’s forehead. “Let’s talk about it in the morning, okay? You sleep. I’ll call Geoff to tell him that we’ll skip work together.”

“Oh,” Gavin mumbled. “Michael?”

“Yes, Gavin?”

“I probably shouldn’t say this when I’m still a little drunk, but I really need the courage and when I’m not drunk anymore, I might not be able say this so I’m just gonna spit it out!” Gavin sat up again, and Michael groaned at him. He removed all his snuggles on the bed for this! “I love you, my little Michael.”

There were supposed to be fireworks and everything. All those cliché shit the movies said. But Michael was tired as fuck, he almost punched the life out of this idiot, he had to call Geoff in the morning and that was something he will not look forward to, and he probably had at least five hours to sleep for the rest of the day. (In entirety, that wasn’t the reason.)

“I know, idiot,” He grinned before leaving the room, and by the time he reached the couch, he was blushing again. “ _Damnit._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> very slowly transferring shit from tumblr, please do excuse me omg


End file.
